


沼神

by GhastlyDream



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Kanbaru Suruga/Numachi Rouka





	沼神

沼地蜡花的头发很可怖，神原骏河想，也就只有可怖这个词最能修饰她那头长发：鬅松乱翘，蜜糖丝线一般纠缠，染成枯枝败叶般的茶色，墨黑的新发从头皮顶端抽出，更显颓废与衰落。你不打算把它染回黑色吗？神原骏河问，明知这毫无意义。沼地蜡花轻笑：太晚了。  
是啊，太晚了。神原骏河默默地在心中回应。沼地蜡花挽起她的手，笑靥粲然如夹竹桃：神原骏河同学，我们一起逛祭典吧，我猜你应该和我一样没有可以一起行动的朋友。她心想：我只是不愿迁就他人，宁可孑然一身。但是她点头。她没有点头以外的选择。  
于是她们在夏末的星空下漫步，繁星如深蓝天鹅绒上幽白的碎钻。熙熙攘攘的人群中，她们仿佛两条逆流而上的金鱼。从一开始她们就不是去逛祭典；从一开始她们便处于迷宫的末端。她们的每一步前进都是后退，如同一卷倒置的胶片在老旧的机器中喀吱喀吱转动。周围的人们有一半戴着鬼神面具，红的、青的、白的，鬼神的表情却是千篇一律；另外一半人没有戴面具，可是他们的表情与僵硬的面具并无什么区别。她们越过茧一般的棉花糖，越过酥脆金黄的章鱼烧，越过系有红绳的竹笺，越过一切阻碍她们倒退的事物。  
终于，她们抵达迷宫的入口。沼地蜡花拎起一件绮丽和服，遮掩住朴素肥大的红黑运动装：你大概从未看过我穿运动服以外的衣服的样子。神原骏河说，是。沼地蜡花问，那你要看我穿上这件和服吗？  
你又不去逛祭典。神原骏河阴郁地回答。沼地蜡花露出困惑的神情，仅此一次，她看上去脆弱得如同暴雨肆虐下断茎的荷花。她追问：你为什么要这么说？我当然要去逛祭典呀——与你一起。神原骏河强忍住泪水，冲着她大喊：但这是不可能的，这是奇迹，是梦境，是八百万神明的恶作剧，是你我之间残存的思念。——因为你已经死了。因为你已经两次死去，一次作为人类，一次作为怪异。  
当夏日的暴雨倾泻而下，沼地蜡花的身影在雨幕中逐渐模糊，如同一部严重失焦的黑白电影。雨水在神原骏河脸庞上流淌。直到最后一刻，她都没能看见沼地蜡花穿别的衣服的模样。从一开始迷宫就不存在——因为下暴雨了。因为祭典取消了。无意义的不是她们的问答，而是重逢本身。


End file.
